


is this ok?

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critmas Exchange, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Touch-Starved, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “Keyleth, I … I really, I truly respect you and I …” Percy sits down beside her on the couch. “ I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize our … I treasure our friendship and I just – ”Keyleth kisses him.It’s such an effective method of shutting him up, Keyleth wonders why nobody else has thought to try this before. There’s much teasing of Percy in the group about  how much he talks, and joke that they ought to gag him sometimes. But a kiss? A kiss is a critical hit to his coherence.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	is this ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> This was the first thing I shipped with CR1. I saw your prompt and wanted to write you a treat. I hope you like it! I've been wanting to write a fic something like this for a long time.

Percy doesn’t like to be touched. 

Well, Percy says that, but in practice the rest of Vox Machina knows that’s not entirely true. A slap on the back from Vax, Pike’s hands healing his wounds, a playful shove from Grog unseating him from the table, Vex adjusting his coat just so … Percy leans into those touches like a man who won’t let himself admit to wanting.

It’s Keyleth though, who discovers just how profoundly Percy is starving for affection. 

They’re having another quiet night together. The others are off at taverns, fighting pits, houses of lady favors, or mysterious missions they think are soooooo secret from the rest of the team. Percy and Keyleth are in the study, reading, in relative silence. They often do this, relishing each other’s company and the silence broken only by the turn of a page or a crackle from the fireplace.

Without thinking, Keyleth shifts to lean on Percy slightly. They’re nearly side by side after some time reading tonight. 

Percy freezes in place. 

“Is this ok?” Keyleth asks nervously. She’s been told before she’s too “touchy feely” by a few of the others, that her Ashari habits can come off as clingy or annoying a times. That’s the last thing she wants to be right now. 

“… yes.” Percy says, sounding surprised at his answer. 

“Oh, good!” Keyleth beams and snuggles up against his shoulder. “It feels nice.” 

Percy makes a faint noise of agreement. 

They continue reading, though Keyleth notices that Percy isn’t turning the pages quite as fast as he was before. 

~*~

A week later, Keyleth stretches her leg out over Percy’s lap. 

She’s not entirely sure how it ended up there, but it did, and now here they are. They’re in the study again, alone, during another quiet night. 

“Is this ok?” Keyleth asks, not nearly as nervous as she was the last time. 

“Yes.” Percy’s ears turn a lovely shade of pink. 

“Good, ‘cause my leg was cramping.” Keyleth leans back on the couch and shifts slightly. 

Eventually Percy rests a hand tentatively on her leg, just below her knee. 

Keyleth grins, and returns to her book. 

~*~

The next night they go to read together, Percy looks grim. 

“Percy?” Keyleth asks, settling down on the couch as usual. 

“Keyleth, I … I really, I truly respect you and I …” Percy sits down beside her on the couch. “ I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize our … I treasure our friendship and I just – ”

Keyleth kisses him. 

It’s such an effective method of shutting him up, Keyleth wonders why nobody else has thought to try this before. There’s much teasing of Percy in the group about how much he talks, and joke that they ought to gag him sometimes. But a kiss? A kiss is a critical hit to his coherence. 

Keyleth pulls back and Percy looks utterly bewildered in the cutest possible way. He’s bright red and his glasses are slightly askew. 

“I … well … that was …” Percy shakes his head. “Keyleth, are you sure, I mean –”

Keyleth hikes up her skirt and straddles him, resting her weight comfortably on his lap. 

“… oh.” 

“Percy,” Keyleth says, reaching up to cup his chin in her hand. “I’d like to have sex with you. Would you, um, like to have sex with me?” 

Percy makes a soft, intriguing noise halfway between a whimper and a groan. 

“I’ve … never done this before. With anyone. But I’d like to, with you. If you’d also like to?” Keyleth bites her lip. She knows this is supposed to be much sexier. Maybe she should wink like Vex? Or make a joke like Scanlan? 

“I would.” Percy says breathlessly. Then he kisses her again. And again, and he’s kissing down her neck and she arches up and moans. 

Keyleth nearly topples over, ending up falling onto the couch on her side. Percy shifts until he’s between her legs, gently parting her thighs, and Keyleth’s really glad she elected to forego underwear tonight because the sound Percy makes when he makes that discovery is one she’s going to remember forever. 

“Tell me if anything feels wrong, or bad … or, hopefully, good?” Percy says, crouching down. 

Keyleth nods eagerly. She’s read about this. She’s heard Vex joking about this, she’s heard Grog and Scanlan bragging. 

Percy’s tongue is warm and it tickles. Then his fingers start to carefully probe at her and Keyleth gasps and groans. 

“There … there! … no, not like that … to the left … right, your right? Yes, yes, yes!!” Keyleth worries she’s not giving the best instruction but Percy doesn’t seem inclined to give up any time soon. Heat starts to build within her, almost like the first time she cast a fire spell, but deep in her belly. 

Percy pops up, chin slick and eyes wide “Is this ok?”

“Percy _please_ don’t stop now!” Keyleth wails. 

Percy grins and dives back down. 

“Yes … yes … you’re so good … so good at this … oh, oh _fuck_!” Keyleth gasps, her legs clenching around Percy’s head. Pleasure ripples through her like a wave. It’s incredible. 

She feels his tongue flailing and remembers he probably needs to breathe, and lets him go.

Percy is red faced and half collapses on top of her. 

“That was … wonderful …” Keyleth smiles lazily at him. She gently runs her nails over the back of his neck.

Percy moans and presses his face against her shoulder. 

Keyleth wonders if she should ask about Percy’s dick, which she can feel against her leg, or just reach down and get him off with her hand. But Percy is making really nice sounds as she scratches his neck, and he whimpers when she starts to drag her fingers through his hair. His hips shift every now and again, but he doesn’t seem to be urgently working towards a goal. One of his arms wraps halfway around her torso, holding her close. 

“You were so good … I hope we can do that again,” Keyleth murmurs as she slides one hand underneath Percy’s shirt to rake her nails down along the curve of his spine. “But I really like this part? Nobody ever made jokes about this part, so I hope we’re doing it right.”

“I think we are,” Percy says. “And I don’t think we should … mmmm … worry too much about doing it ‘right,’ so long as we’re both … ahhhhh … enjoying ourselves.” 

Keyleth hums thoughtfully at that. “I suppose … I don’t think I want to do this like Scanlan does, or Grog does.”

Percy chuckles at that. “Me either.” 

They settle, once more, into their familiar, comfortable silence.


End file.
